Users who wish to build or modify firearms, or otherwise engage in gunsmithing, need a means for maintaining stability of the firearm.
Some known devices, such as the Geissele Reaction Rod and Brownell's Barrel Extension Torque Tool, couple to the flanges of the barrel extension as well as an inside of the upper receiver. To use the Brownell's Barrel Extension Torque Tool, the user is to clamp the barrel nut wrench handle firmly in a bench vise, insert the barrel into the upper receiver, and finger tighten the barrel nut. The user should then slide the barrel through the wrench, insert the Torque Tool in the back of the receiver until the teeth lock into the locking lugs in the barrel extension, and apply torque with a torque drive through the Brownell's Tool to tighten the barrel nut. This device is functional; however, it can only be gripped along a longitudinal length extending out a rear of the upper receiver, placing excessive torque on the end of the tool.
As another example, the CROSSTAC Upper/Lower Block and The Flipper by DPMS are both made from polymer, but merely include a rectangular block that fits into the upper receiver. While these devises are also functional, it is desirable to provide greater support and stability when building or modifying a firearm.
Although present devices and methods are functional, they are not sufficiently efficient or otherwise satisfactory. Accordingly, a system and method are needed to address the shortfalls of present technology and/or to provide other new and innovative features.